thedzfandomcom-20200214-history
AKS-74U
The Izmash AKS-74U (U'korochinney or "Shortened") is an automatic centerfire carbine featured in The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Description A shortened AKS-74 that was designed for Soviet special forces, paratroopers and auxiliary units: the AKS-74U bridges the gap between a submachine gun and an assault rifle. Ideal for close quarters fighting, though it is often criticised for its blinding muzzle blast and high full-auto recoil. It features a 8.3 Inch barrel, steel receiver bolt and frame, blued and wood-textured plastic grip and handguard and it holds 30 5.45x39mm Soviet rounds. Equipped by the Russian army and some criminal elements in Union City. Information 'Tactics While short-ranged compared to other assault rifles, it, like the CR-553, hits harder and is slightly more accurate than other assault rifles around it's level, making it slighty more effective compared to others. However, its short range will make it obsolete in compound defense, so support from longer ranged rifles is advised. it can further be improved with ammunition modifications and extended magazines. 'How to Obtain' *It can be scavenged during missions that are level 21 or higher. 'Variants' Civilian Clean Crude Clean Old Crude Crude Old Crude Rusty Action Damaged Damaged Stock Damaged Old Dampened Old Extended Old Extended Rusty Action Generic Generic Rusty Action High Capacity Old High Capacity Rusty Action Maintained Old Old Polished Quiet Old Quiet Rusty Action Rusty Action Sighted Old Stabilized Old Stabilized Rusty Action Stock Unwieldy Unwieldy Old Crude Custom Action Crude Quick Action Damaged Custom Action Dampened Maintained Quiet Sighted Rusty Action Stabilized Unwieldy Custom Stock Clean Recoilless Custom Action Custom Stock Extended High Capacity High Capacity Civilian Long Barrel Quick Action Recoilless Scoped Sighted Suppressed Dampened Custom Action Dampened Custom Stock Dampened Long Barrel Dampened Quick Action Extended Custom Action Extended Custom Stock Extended Long Barrel Extended Quick Action Extended Recoilless Extended Scoped High Capacity Custom Stock High Capacity Long Barrel High Capacity Quick Action Maintained Custom Stock Maintained Long Barrel Maintained Scoped Quiet Custom Action Quiet Long Barrel Quiet Quick Action Quiet Scoped Sighted Custom Action Sighted Custom Stock Stabilized Custom Action Stabilized Custom Stock Stabilized Quick Action Stabilized Suppressed Enforcer's Hose Infantry's Hardware Infantry's Zipper Militant's Hose Militant's Preference Recruit's Zipper Serviceman's Hardware Sherrif's Round Dispenser The Issue Trooper's Automatic Veteran's MG Veteran's Rattlesnake High Capacity Recoilless High Capacity Scoped Sighted Recoilless Sighed Scoped Suppressed Custom Action Suppressed Custom Stock Suppressed Long Barrel Suppressed Quick Action Suppressed Recoilless Suppressed Scoped Champion's Revelation Delicious Destruction Lone Oddball Midnight Outrage Mother's Reality Survivalist's Doom Ultra Calm Uncontrollable Redeemer Uncontrollable Vehemence Your Hatred Performance 'Pros' Automatic. High Stopping Power. High Capacity. 'Cons' Very Low Rate of Fire. Inaccurate. Long Reload Time. Schematics 'Weapons Bench Schematics' Weapon SchematicsNone 'Findable Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: High Capacity Custom Stock AKS-74U Weapon SchematicsSchematic: High Capacity Recoilless AKS-74U Recycling 'Poor' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 'Common' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 'Uncommon' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 5-16 x 0-1 'Very Uncommon' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 10-20 x 0-1 'Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x ?? 'Very Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 21-32 'Unique' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x ?? Trivia *Despite the real life AKS-74U firing at a higher rate then the AK-47 and the AKS-74 (700 instead of 600 RPM or 650 RPM respectively), it maintains the same fire rate as the other two Kalashnikov variants. Gallery TBA Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault Rifles